Tsukiyo Kujyō Arc
The Tsukiyo Kujyō Arc is the 10th Arc of The World God Only Knows. It introduces the heroine Tsukiyo Kujyō. The Arc The Moon is a Harsh Mistress Keima falls in love with the character Yokkyun on his PFP and was kicked out of the class as he over expresses his feelings for her. He headed towards the rooftop, only to meet a mysterious girl named Tsukiyo Kujyō and her doll, Luna, both sitting on a bench. As Tsukiyo talked about how she was in perfection, Keima walks by. As he passed by though, Tsukiyo stepped up to Keima and slapped him. Keima had stepped on the red carpet Tsukiyo had been sitting on, and she talks about how her perfect world had been invaded by a low-being. Keima replied that perfection is not what Tsukiyo was talking about, but the character Yokkyun he had just fallen in love with. Tsukiyo made fun of Yokkyun, and Keima was turned to stone. Elsie came onto the roof, only to have her sensor go off, meaning that there's an escape spirit inside Tsukiyo. Back at home later on, Keima sulks in his own world, as he was upset by Tsukiyo laughing at Yokkyun. Saying that the designers, not Yokkyun, were at fault, as he wishes not to capture Tsukiyo. Keima wished for Tsukiyo to be cursed and be turned into a frog. Hearing this request, Elsie said that they can't curse their target. Keima agreed with Elsie and he said that on the spot and knew Elsie cannot curse people. Struck by this, Elsie became serious and gets ready to start making the curse. Elsie started by writing "Tsukiyo, turn into a frog" on a two-legged carrot and stabs it many times. Then she added onions, beef and some curry spice to a frying pan. Next, after frying the ingredients for some time, she now added some sliced potatoes and the earlier cut carrots and fries them also. After adding water, she waits for 10-15 minutes. Once the sauce was done, it is placed on top of a rice and the curse will be in effect once it's eaten. Keima eats and complimented the curry, but Elsie stated that it's a curse. At that time, Tsukiyo and her doll was on the school rooftop, gazing at the moon. While thinking about what had happened during the day, she shrinks to the size of her doll Luna. What has happened....? The Waning Moon The next morning, Elsie read the news about the disappearance of Tsukiyo. According to the news, the guards who were searching for her on the rooftop found only a carpet, telescope and her tea. Hearing that, Elsie panicked and thought that because of the curse that she had laid on Tsukiyo earlier was too strong but Keima disagreed. Keima then ordered her to use her sensor to track down Tsukiyo and her doll Luna. The sensor reacted as they approached the Astronomy Club room, although Elsie doubted Tsukiyo would be found in there. But Keima told her to keep quiet as he eavesdrops on a conversation. Inside the club room, a little girl talks, panicked, to her doll. As she tried to calm down, the little girl then wondered how she became small all of a sudden. Back to outside, Keima ordered Elsie to open the lock with her hagoromo. After that, Keima opened the door and finds a shrunk Tsukiyo was inside with her doll. Seeing this as an opportunity, Keima ordered Elsie to stay outside as he made a fake scream to make Tsukiyo panic. Tsukiyo was scared at first but then she calms down and told Keima to stop making noise while she was drinking tea in a delicate way. She then said what happened to her isn't a misfortune, but a dream come true since she always wanted to be small like Luna. Seeing that, Keima realized that Tsukiyo has defied his chance to initiate a more impact event. Suddenly the clock rings, signifying that the sunset has come, Tsukiyo immediately took Luna to the rooftop so that they could watch the moon together, much to Keima's surprise. He then asked her if it was okay to watch the moon in her current position, which Tsukiyo replied that she won't stop just because her body got shrunk. She jumped to the window which she ended up losing her balance and trips to the room carpet. Keima then offered to take her to the rooftop, which she at first declined since she didn't want to depend on human. Keima then commented how tough she was, after looking at all the bruise she had in her feet, when she tried to get back to her room earlier. But Keima continued to insist her to let him help, since if she goes outside in her current condition, it will become a commotion, which left Tsukiyo with no choice. After that, Keima was seen carrying two dolls across the hall way, which left the other students terrified. They eventually reach the rooftop, as Keima was seen holding Tsukiyo so that she could watch over the moon. Keima was annoyed by this and asked Tsukiyo to let him sit on the carpet which she refused. She later stated that she will live in the moon with her doll Luna, which Keima mocked her when he heard it. Keima then showed Tsukiyo a scene of Yokkyun before declaring to her that he is the ultimate beauty seeker. Tsukiyo laughs at the scene before she realized how misconduct she was doing, while Keima was cursing her for laughing at his Yokkyun. Suddenly, Tsukiyo's phone rang but she immediately threw it away. Keima was surprised and asked her why she didn't pick up, which Tsukiyo replied she doesn't want to since it must be her parent calling. Tsukiyo then stated how she hated hatred, jealousy and love ..... and said that she didn't need those kind of feelings. Keima turned silent for a few seconds before he was asked by Tsukiyo to hold her body once again. Back to Katsuragi's household, Elsie continued to prepare her curse on Keima for leaving her alone all the time. Keima then thinks about Tsukiyo's problem and the method to solve it. As he finished his dinner, he decided that he will need Elsie's help to conquer Tsukiyo, while back at the club room, Tsukiyo commented how it's not bad to live as a doll. Lunar Eclipse At night, Keima and Elsie were standing guard outside the Astronomy club so that Tsukiyo could take a bath. Elsie then comments how good Keima was close with Tsukiyo, but Keima refused her thought. Keima stated to Elsie that since Tsukiyo's gap is because of her hatred towards humanity, and if he kept getting close to her like this, he will end up protecting her gap. Back to Tsukiyo, while she was taking her milk bath, she recalls what Keima has done for her. She then wondered why Keima did all those things, but quickly tells herself that she doesn't need people when she remembered her parents fighting with each other. She declared that she didn't want to live like her parents and all she wants is to live beautifully like a doll. Tsukiyo then got out of the bath and gets dressed before she realizes the sleeves was suddenly longer than usual. Panicking about being shrunk more, Tsukiyo rushes to her doll to calm down. But after seeing Luna's scary eyes, Tsukiyo was terrified and screams Keima's name. Keima rushed to Tsukiyo as she bumped into him crying before she told Keima that she shrunk again. Keima comforted Tsukiyo by telling her everything will be OK. But Tsukiyo immediately calmed down and told Keima to let her go to bed. At night, Tsukiyo, while in bed, was embarrassed about what happened earlier. She blushes upon realizing that Keima called her by her first name but she also didn't know why she called Keima but not Luna for help. Back outside the doll house, Elsie told Keima how guilty she feels for making Tsukiyo believe that she actually shrunk. Keima also felt bad for deceiving Tsukiyo but to capture the Spirit, he had no choice. He then stated that all the efforts had been finally paying off and he can now see the ending. Suddenly, Tsukiyo's voice behind their back surprised the duo. Tsukiyo has realised that she had been toyed from the beginning by Keima and Elsie. Head into the Night of the Blue Moon The very tiny Tsukiyo found out that Keima had been lying to her the entire time. She stated that she had been played. Elsie then scolds Keima for saying stuff like 'I can already see the ending' out loud, especially when he had forgot to close the doll house door. This gives enough time for Tsukiyo to escape through the air ducts. Keima and Elsie now attempted to find her at all costs. Tsukiyo, in the ducts, was upset that she had been tricked. "I've been fooled. Keima... He was pretending to help me all this time..." She takes a firm that she would never forgive him. However, after getting out of the ducts, Tsukiyo's clothing gets stuck onto a locker. She then screamed as a cat approaches. Keima heard this and immediately finds her. It turns out that she had screamed because a cat, which she considered scary, who was actually adorable and only rips of a bit of clothing. Keima then picks up the cat and left the room, only to find a trail of torns bit of her clothing. Tsukiyo was now on the roof; thinking of why she is running away. However, her clothing, yet again, gets stuck on something. She successfully managed to overcome this. As she was stressed, Tsukiyo screamed that she wishes that Keima would just die and was stupid repeatedly. Tsukiyo questions what is this muddy feeling as it was ugly and it was just like her parents (now divorced) had acted. Tsukiyo denied this stating that she is a doll, a perfection in this world, detached from ugly emotions. Furthermore, she believed that she is a resident of the moon and considered jumping of the roof. Fortunately, Keima was there to stop her in time. She stated that she never intended to do so as actions dictated by emotions are ugly, while she was not. Keima screamed "Then let's get back!". However, Tsukiyo scolds Keima for being a big fraud and said to him not to come close to her as Keima apologized. Tsukiyo became confused as all she wanted to do was to be with Luna and live a 'beautiful' life. This dream was ruined by Keima coming into the picture. Tsukiyo then screamed that she hates him and that she does not want him there. Keima replied that it does not make it right for her to still be there, on the edge of the roof. Tsukiyo said that she would be fine and that he should not be concerned. It was here that she thinks to herself about how nothing good comes from humans being together. She said that she would be fine with being a doll, and that she hates this 'ugly world.' Keima firmly stated that the world was not ugly and that you can see more beautiful things when you are with someone. Tsukiyo denies this but Keima stated that this was true as she called the latter yesterday (previous chapter) instead of Luna. Tsukiyo still tried to overlook this comment stating; "That... No, that's not true...". She then takes a few steps back but then trips and accidentally falls off the roof. Keima, in impulse, jumped off and managed to catch Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo was shocked to see that he would fall with her. She told him that he would die. However, Keima told her that she cannot go to the moon as he wants the both of them to see many beautiful things in this world. Tsukiyo then cries and apologized to Keima, to the point of holding his face tightly. She was not able to complete her apology but Keima simply said "Let's go home" as he kisses her. The spirit was then captured, and Elsie managed to save them. Apparently, Elsie's curse had worked as the spirit was "Down in the shape of a frog." At the scene of the following day, Elsie stated that she had not changed much, as she was still sitting on the bench, gazing through her telescope. Keima then noted to her that the carpet was now gone, meaning that she might be a bit more interested in reality. Keima happily said that she has the capability to find something new and 'beautiful' (on her standards). Elsie then stated that they should follow a suit and that Keima resembles Tsukiyo in that sense. Tsukiyo looks through her telescope as Keima blushes and says: "I've got a friend right in here...".